Mark of Athena Reunion
by TeaEnthusiast
Summary: Basically, Rick's addition of "Mark of Athena" wasn't good enough for me... I'm sure this won't be any better...but at least I tried, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Do you think we should go talk to her?"

Piper asked, not moving her eyes away from Annabeth.

"I don't know what to do."

Jason answered back honestly. They stood there, leaning against the railing, silently willing the other to talk. It seemed like hours. But it's hard to tell time when you're on a boat, floating on air. It feels like you're always in a trance. Finally, Piper broke the silence, but in a timid whisper, almost, afraid.

"I couldn't imagine."

Her eyes were still watching Annabeth, who was leaning on a rail on the other side of the ship, gazing into the water they were flying above, lost in thought.

"Imagine what?"

Jason finally asked back. Piper took a slow breath.

"If I had a best friend like Percy Jackson. And he had been missing for six months." She said. Then, sadly. "Not even knowing where he is. If he's even alive."

Piper watched Annabeth with pity in her eyes. As if acting on impulse, she finally nodded to herself and said,

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

She slowly walked over to Annabeth, not wanting to disturb her. She leaned against the railing. "Hey Annabeth." Piper's words evaporated as soon as they left her mouth, barely registered. They stood there for a while, just staring into the sea. Piper cocked her head. She could see something in the water. She almost backed away before realizing it was her reflection.

"Percy's eyes are like that."

Annabeth's voice sounded broken, just like her eyes.

"They're just so, surprising. They're the first thing you notice. They make you wonder. Make you think."

Piper had no reply, so she just stood there, staring into the ocean, trying to make sense of it all. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Annabeth asked the question that had been growing in the back of everyone's mind.

"What if he doesn't have his memory back?"

Annabeth let the question linger in the air, and disregarded her shaky voice.

"Or, what if he does, but, he's...changed?"

Her voice was getting worse, but she kept her eyes on the sea, as if it was her lifeline.

"Or what if he's not even there?" She turned towards Piper with the sea in her eyes.

"What if he's...gone?"

There it was.

The question everyone had secretly been thinking, but were too afraid to say. She searched Piper's eyes, desperate for an explanation. Desperate for hope. But Piper didn't have that. She looked towards Jason for help, but he just raised up his hands in defeat.

"Look Annabeth. I don't know what to tell you. I've never been in this situation before." Annabeth lowered her head and nodded.

"But Annabeth. Percy loves you. I know that. Wherever he is."

Annabeth attempted a weak smile and walked back towards her room.

**The Next Day**

"Attention passengers! We will be landing in California shortly. Well, technically, now."

"Leo better land this thing-"

They all jumped out of their seats, and Jason fell over.

"Softly."

He finished through clenched teeth. They heard a loud, creaking noise and saw stairs descend from the front of the Argo II. They all walked outside and stared out the stairs, waiting for someone to do or say something. "Well?" Leo said from behind. "Who wants to go first?" Everyone awkwardly looked at each other, waiting for someone to volunteer.

"I guess that means all four of us!"

He said with a smile plastered on his face. "Ready?" Jason asked, looking towards Piper. "Let's do this." Leo said with a wild smile.

And they took their first steps off the boat, as one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this chapter is like way longer than the first one... I tend to do that. I want to thank all the other fanfiction Percy/Annabeth reunions out there because i'm sure they are all much better than mine, but they've given me ideas. And I'm sorry if some of the information from Percy Jackson isn't correct. I've heard eight months and nine months, and sixth months. So I wasn't sure what to put. But ya. Enjoy the reunion anyways. And i'm sorry if you think its cheesy. I just can't help myself. REVIEW!**

Chapter Two

As soon as they stepped out, you could tell something was wrong. Half of the Romans were staring daggers at the four demigods. Silence stung the air, daring someone to challenge it. And finally, someone did.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy." Annabeth raggedly whispered to herself.

Everyone turned to look for the owner of the desperate voice. Jason saw the crowd split while Annabeth pushed people out of the way. "Percy?" "Percy?" "Annabeth!"

Finally the two voices met each other. It was as if two magnets were being pulled together. Annabeth jumped straight on the tan, muscular boy with black hair and sea green eyes. Annabeth buried her face in his chest, while he kissed her cheek and held her there. Jason saw tears swell up in the boy's eyes, and like the sea was flooding over, salty water cut a path across his tragically beautiful face.

Thousands of citizens watched their emotional reunion. It seemed like they weren't going to separate anytime soon, so after what seemed like forever, Reyna broke the silence.

"Welcome Greeks to Camp Jupiter."

She paused for some sort of recognition of the greeting, but realizing she wasn't getting one, she went on.

"Romans! Clearly these demigods aren't here to kill us, so I think we're done here."

Romans then ran towards Jason to welcome him back. As soon as the they left, Frank and Hazel saw Reyna start to make her way towards Percy and Annabeth.

"Reyna!" Frank called.

"What?!" She snapped back, clearly annoyed.

Frank and Hazel ran closer to their praetor. "Percy hasn't seen his girlfriend in six months. Just leave them alone."

"Ya, but I need to talk to him abou-"

"May I repeat-" He paused for effect, "six months?!"

Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But just this once. I'm not going to put up with this for very long. He is praetor after all."

* * *

Percy could still hear the cries Annabeth was muffling against his shirt. Thankfully, he had changed out of his usual robes. But he knew now that it wouldn't have made a difference.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth looked up, and Percy wiped her tears away with his hands, and kissed her. At first hesitantly, in case she was sad. But she kissed him back. And he suddenly realized that he loved her. Loved her more than he had ever known. He had, of course, known it from the start. From the very moment he saw her. Loved her to some effect. But Percy didn't even know someone was capable of loving this much, until of course he experienced it himself.

Annabeth broke away suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Percy, who are those people over there staring?"

There were lots of people staring. Probably hundreds, maybe even thousands of them. But Percy saw who she was pointing out. He let out a small, amused laugh.

"That's Frank and Hazel. They went on a quest with me."

Annabeth seemed to consider this.

"Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes."

Annabeth climbed off Percy, but never once did she let go. She gripped his hand tightly with her left arm, and with her right, gripped his arm. Percy looked down, amused.

"Oh, no. Don't you say a word. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while, Mister. And I most certainly am not letting you go until we die."

Percy beamed and muttered, "Like I mind."

They both had pale faces and red eyes when they finally walked over to Frank and Hazel. Percy cleared his throat and said,

"Annabeth, this is Frank and Hazel."

Hazel extended a hand towards Annabeth, but Annabeth looked down at her hands, motioning that they were busy, while Percy stifled a laugh. Hazel just slid her hand back into Frank's and said,

"Hi! Its so good to finally meet you! Percy would not shut up about you."

"Ya, that's the truth" Frank added. "Oh! and I'm Frank."

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. But you probably knew that."

Percy was looking at Annabeth like he couldn't stand not holding her any longer. And Annabeth looked the same way. _Those are two people desperately in love. Look at them. They can't even stand it any longer._

"Do you mind if we take a walk?" Percy asked quickly, suddenly.

Hazel smiled to herself. _So Percy hasn't seen his girlfriend in six months, but he still asks if its okay if they take a walk. *cough* *cough* perfect *cough* *cough.* _

"You kidding? Why are you asking me? Go ahead!"

They both smiled excitedly.

"Come on." Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear. "I have to show you my favorite view."

They walked in silence, strolling past the hundreds of staring eyes, watching their praetor's every move. When they finally arrived, Annabeth stood in awe.

"Are those-?"

"Houses? Ya. You can live here when you grow up. Its like a city."

Annabeth just stood there, staring, her eyes filled with wonder. And when Percy kissed her, it was like her world was already complete. There was nothing else she needed. As long as she had Percy.

She finally sat down on the grass. "Tell me. Everything." Annabeth probably sat there for an hour, listening to Percy talk. As soon as he was done, he asked about her. She gulped, and slowly said,

"I thought you were dead."

Percy winced. He hated seeing Annabeth like this. So, fragile. He wasn't used to it. But he was the one that caused it. Suddenly, Percy imagined what it might feel like if Hera took Annabeth instead of Percy. And Percy didn't know where she was for six months. He thought of Calypso's Island, and how Annabeth was before she realized that Percy was alive. He hung his head. Percy had messed up again. But this time, it seriously affected his best friend. She had already lost Luke.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "I, its all my fault. If I'd had-"

"Percy Jackson." She said, sounding like his mother. "Remind me of who Gaea is again?"

Percy smiled. "Mother of the Titans, but-"

"And what are you?"

Percy rolled his eyes dramatically, but Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"A person."

"Exactly."

Percy kissed her again, and Annabeth sighed. If only this could last forever. No more quests, monsters, Titans. Just her and Percy. But she knew that wasn't an option. Adventure had made her who she was. Helped to define what she was. She knew she loved it. But she loved Percy so much more.

Percy noticed the bags under Annabeth's eyes.

"Annabeth you go take a nap. I'll go and hang out with Frank and Hazel."

Annabeth widened her eyes and turned toward Percy.

"I am never letting you out of my sight."

"Ever."

She looked serious.

"Understand?"

Percy nodded.

"Come on." She smiled broadly. "You have to meet some people."

She gripped his arm, and they walked back towards the other demigods.

* * *

When Jason saw the guy Annabeth was with, he started backing away immediately. But all too soon they arrived.

"Guys, this is Percy!"

Piper and Leo were in shock. They were impressed of how fast Annabeth changed because of the presence of Percy. But Jason was too caught up in something else. He thought Percy Jackson was a god. He had heard people saying some extreme things about 'the famous Percy Jackson,' but, he thought they were just exaggerating. But no. He literally gets mistaken for a Greek god. If you've ever met a god, you immediately recognize the power radiating off of them. And when you meet Percy Jackson, well, you would see it if you were blind. The thought, "Annabeth's boyfriend" hadn't even crossed his mind because he was too focused on the guy's radiating power.

"Uh, hi guys."

He said back. That's all. No introduction. No speech. No, 'this is all I've accomplished and you better seem impressed.'

"You must be Jason."

Percy said with a smile and extended his hand towards him. Jason looked down at his hand, then up at him. Then down at his hand, then up at him. Finally, realizing he was making a scene, he thrust his hand into Percy's just to get it done with, letting go almost immediately. Percy pretended like he didn't notice.

"I've heard a lot about you. Dude, your like, famous around here."

Jason grunted. He realized that Percy might not be such a bad guy. He was laid back and didn't seem to notice all the stares he got from the people around him.

"Huh. No joke. The people at your camp say the funniest stuff about you. They think you're some god or something."

Jason laughed at his own joke, but Percy seemed tense.

"Oh, uh. Sorry dude." Jason said, not wanting to get on Percy's bad side, if he had one.

Percy forced a smile, "No, no. Its ok." He stared at the ground awkwardly. "They offered to make Percy a god." Annabeth said, looking proudly at Percy. "He freaks whenever he thinks anyone knows though."

Jason crossed his arms, wondering how they were going to explain this one. Leo looked awestruck. Piper's jaw dropped instantly.

"Wait, wait, wait. What? Who offered-?" Leo cut Piper off. "You're a, god?" Percy rolled his eyes and looked at Annabeth, she smiled back and nudged him in the shoulder.

"He turned it down."

Annabeth said, looked up at him. Leo pointed at Percy, "Whoa, he turned down, immortality?" Percy cleared his throat and said softly through clenched teeth to Annabeth,

"'He' is right here. And 'He' doesn't want to talk about it."

He tried walking away, but Annabeth wouldn't move. "Nope Seaweed Brain, this is what you get for not being there for six months."

"But you said that wasn't my fault!"

"Exactly."

She turned toward the three confused demigods.

"When Percy was sixteen there was a prophecy made about him. He would have to kill the Titan Lord Kronos. After he did kill him, the gods offered him immortality to thank him for saving Olympus. But Percy wanted something else. He told the gods to claim all of their children by the time they're thirteen. He asked them to build thrones for all the minor gods, and to disassemble the Pact of the Big Three."

Percy rolled his eyes, as if everything Annabeth was saying was a lie, but then he whispered something in Annabeth's ear that Piper could barely make out.

"I only did it for you."

Piper swore to herself that Aphrodite was jealous for their kind of love. A love that knew no bounds. They loved each other bravely. And they loved each other permanently. Like they were saying to each other, "I love you and you better deal with it." But they didn't _have_ to deal with it. _That's_ how much they loved each other. And when they stared at each other, you almost had to look away unless you shared that kind of love. Piper guessed that she could only begin to realize just how deep their love was because she was a daughter of the love goddess. But she knew that even being the daughter of- even _being _the love goddess couldn't begin to explain their kind of love. Not unless you knew it personally. Knew it firsthandedly. And Piper could only dream of that kind of love.

"Lets go. I want to show you New Rome." Percy pleaded. "You'll love the Colosseum. Actually, you probably won't. You'll probably think of some way to make it better and spoil it for all of us. But I've been waiting for forever to see what you think about it. _Please_."

Annabeth pretended like she was split, but gave up and smiled widely.

"Okay."

There they were. The magnets again, as if they couldn't stand it any longer, Percy kissed her, right in front of Jason, Leo, and Piper. _That's why Annabeth was so worried. Losing him would be worse than losing yourself. _Piper thought to herself.

When they finally broke away, (which took awhile) Percy draped his muscular arm around Annabeth's frail shoulders.

"Bye!" They said in unison and started walking back towards the Pavillion.

Halfway there, Percy picked her up and carried her, laughing. He stopped running, and kissed her again.

Piper and Leo couldn't help but sigh. Jason was angry at himself for thinking that Percy Jackson was better than he was. _Piper is drooling_. He noticed, jealous.

"Whoa. I would have never thought that _he_ would be Percy Jackson." Leo said.

"Crazy." Piper said, almost subconsciously.

And they stood there, frozen, marveling at the amazement of it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! And triple thanks if you reviewed! If you don't like it... REVIEW! If you did like it... REVIEW! If your indifferent... STILL REVIEW! thanks!:)**

Chapter Three

Annabeth and Percy hadn't walked down to dinner. They figured if they _really_ needed to be there, someone would come get them. Instead, they were sitting on the dock above the river, feet dangling in the water. Percy had told her _everything_. He made sure not to leave anything out because she deserved to know all the details. By the time he was done, he looked over at Annabeth, who was asleep on his shoulder. Percy decided to pick her up and to take her to Hazel's cabin, but before he could stand up, Annabeth said,

"No. Don't move. Just, don't leave, okay? I just want to stay here for awhile." Percy leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Ok."

After a while, Annabeth asked, "Percy?" "Hm?"

"What's gonna happen to us, you know, after all this is over. No more Titans, quests, monsters trying to kill us-"

Percy laughed, "I think monsters will always be trying to kill us."

Annabeth smiled. "Ya, but after we don't have to worry so much about it. What will happen to us?"

Annabeth shifted in his arms, to look him in the eye when he said,

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

Percy gave a hesitant grin, "We'll get married!" Then when there was silence, he muttered, "Well, it was obvious to me."

"No, no, no! I mean, yes, yes, yes! Wait, sorry. I mean, I'm just...in shock." When she saw Percy's face, she added quickly, "In a good way!"

Percy smiled his signature goofy grin and kissed Annabeth on the cheek. He had always loved Annabeth. Ever since the beginning. But that was a different kind of love. That was friendship. This was totally different. This love, it was strong. It was powerful. It could effect others in ways he didn't even know. Of course Percy and Annabeth both had known they would get married. Who else did they even know? But it surprised Annabeth that Percy would say it out loud.

"Um, Annabeth?"

"What?" She said, sounding concerned.

"I'm kinda in love with you. Just thought you should know..."

Annabeth smiled brighter than Apollo's chariot. "Finally!" She punched Percy lightly in the shoulder.

"I thought you'd never say it!"

Percy smiled, happy to hear the old Annabeth coming back into her voice. He kissed Annabeth, knowing that this was probably the last chance of free time they would be getting for a while.

"Um, guys. Sorry to interrupt, but Reyna _really_ wants you to come to the Dining Pavilion." Frank had annoyingly come to summon them to the Dining Pavilion. Percy and Annabeth both muttered the same Greek swear word under their breath. But Percy looked at Annabeth's frail shoulders and figured it would probably be smart to let her eat dinner, since she probably hadn't in six months.

"Come on, Annabeth."

Frank awkwardly walked behind the two lovebirds who would randomly stop walking and kiss each other. But Frank saw where they were coming from. He tried to think what would happen if he met Hazel five years ago, fell in love, then Hazel disappearing, not knowing where she is, or even if she's alive. Then seeing her. He wouldn't ever want to leave her, ever again. In fact, Frank guessed that Percy had to restrain himself from going all ballistic and demanding an entire week of free time just to spend time with Annabeth. Frank felt bad for Percy. He was definitely one of the nicest guys he had ever known. He sacrificed so much to save the world, to save Frank, that he barely had any time for himself. Even though he hadn't seen his best friend in over half a year. Suddenly, Frank felt guilty for interrupting their "moment." To Tartaurus with Reyna! They deserved it. As they were nearing the Pavilion, Frank said,

"You know what Percy, just, I'll handle it with Reyna. You and Annabeth deserve the time alone." But Reyna had chosen that exact time to yell unordinarily loud, causing Percy to say,

"You know what, man. Its totally fine. It sounds like they need me in there anyways. And its not like Annabeth can't come with me. We'll be fine, dude." Percy smiled genuinely as Frank felt a pang of relief. He really didn't want to handle Reyna's issues by himself.

* * *

The Pavilion was packed. Hundreds of people all wanting to get a glimpse of Percy Jackson's girlfriend and the rest of the visiting Greeks. So when Percy and Annabeth entered the huge dining room, they had to push their way through to the front of the room, where Reyna was putting on an unplanned spectacle with Jason.

"I'm sorry, Jason. But just because your back doesn't mean your automatically Praetor. You can't just sit in Percy's chair while he's still the leader."

"But Reyna, I was here first. I was kidnapped and now I'm back. I grew up here. How is it fair for someone who's lived here for less than a week to become Praetor if I've been here my entire life?"

Percy chose that time to butt into the 'conversation.'

"Hey! Stop! Do you realize that over half of Camp Jupiter is watching? Do you realize what kind of an example your giving all of your followers? Reyna, leaders aren't supposed to fight. They're supposed to make all their decisions based on the people they are leading. Jason, you deserve to be Praetor. I was just the fill-in while you were gone and now your back and you deserve to be the leader with Reyna. Its silly to even be having this argument when its clear Jason is the favorite. Everyone will listen to Jason way more than they'll listen to me. I'm not even Roman! Just let Jason be the Praetor, Reyna. Take one for the team."

Reyna rolled her eyes, but still agreed. Jason gave Percy a meaningful nod before sitting down in the official Praetor seat next to Reyna. Percy unwrapped his arm from around Annabeth's shoulders and entwined his hand with hers. But before Percy could move, Reyna said,

"Oh no, Percy. You still do sit at the Table of Honor. Even if you are no longer Praetor. You and the rest of your Greek friends will sit here as well." Percy tried to hide his sigh as he held out the seat next to his for Annabeth to sit in. As the rest of the Greek demigods showed up to the table, Reyna quickly fished them into the quest conversation.

As hard as Percy and Annabeth tried to pay attention, they kept on getting off topic and talking about Camp Half-Blood, and their many escapades to varies locations.

"Percy. Do you agree or disagree?"

"Sorry, Reyna. What?"

Reyna looked sternly at Percy. "I said, do you agree, or disagree?"

Percy avoided Reyna's eye contact as he replied, "Sorry, Reyna. I wasn't really paying attention. I was, uh, talking to Annabeth." By this time of course, Annabeth's head was resting peacefully on Percy's chest, sound asleep.

Reyna huffed dramatically. "This. Percy Jackson, is why we pay attention during meetings. I have given you plenty of time to catch up with your fellow Greeks. When I talk to you, I expect you to listen."

Just as Percy was about to reply, Leo the Brave chose this time to talk.

"Excuse me, Reyna. But this here, this here is a guy named Percy Jackson. And he has saved the world at least five times. Six months ago, he got his memory and his entire life taken away from him by the goddess, Hera. Because of this, he ended up here, in New Rome. Where you have made him Praetor, sent him on a quest, and have asked him to fight with you in an army to defend a camp in which he does not live in or attend. At which, he saved your butts. Which for you, would count as 'saving the world.' He has been offered godship, so he automatically ranks above you, and maybe even some of the other gods. He hasn't seen his girlfriend he's known for five years, in six months. You have given them approximately forty five minutes for them to catch up before you decided to have a little shpeal with our friend, Jason here. And how many times has he complained to you or to any of us that his life kinda sucks? Zero. So you decide to call him out for talking to his girlfriend during dinner? No. I'm sorry, but that is not OK. Because ya, that was disrespectful. That was disrespectful of you to interrupt him. It was disrespectful for you to think that he owes you any of his attention. He is having compassion on you. Not the other way around. Its wrong of you to think that you are better than him, because you aren't. He is. Even if he doesn't believe it."

There was silence at the table for a long while before Percy finally decided to speak.

"Uh, thanks Leo. I mean, some of that stuff wasn't really necessary...But I think, Reyna, that not only me, but everyone at this table would operate and pay attention better in the morning. Because truthfully, we're all exhausted."

Reyna moved her head in a tight nod to signify 'yes', and excused herself to her room.

"Was I too harsh?" Leo seemed sincerely sorry.

"You could've laid off just a tiny bit." Jason looked like he was fighting off a smile, and losing.

"Oh, hey, Percy. That reminds me... We've got some of your stuff in the boat if you wanna get it.. you know. Before Octivan burns it down or something.." Jason added.

Percy smiled and picked up a sleeping Annabeth. "Ok, great."

* * *

Leo led Percy to the sitting room.

"Whoa, dude. This thing is amazing!"

Leo smiled widely, appreciative for the recognition.

"Thanks! I think your stuff's downstairs in the basement somewhere... I'll be back in a minute."

"This thing has a basement?" Percy said to himself as he sat down on the couch next to Annabeth, still holding hands tightly. As soon as his head hit the back of the couch, Percy was fighting sleep, until he finally surrendered and let it win.


	4. NOTE!

**Wow.. ok this is the third note ! this is insane. i know. But i updated these chapters A LOT... so if you haven't already, go back and read them, because they are wayyyyy better! hopefully I'll update this soon. I won't make this like a full book, this is mostly just Percybeth romance... but ya...! **


End file.
